1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory for digital compact discs and in particular to a manipulator of the protective storage case for the compact disc known as the jewel box.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, the compact disc has established itself as a practical storage unit for large amounts of digital information. The most popular use of the compact disc is in conjunction with digital audio compact disc players which process the digital information into the highest quality sound reproduction of any recording medium. The compact disc is also widely used for storage of data for use in personal computers. One of the key advantages of the compact disc is its durability, resulting in a long expected life.
The manufacturers of compact discs recommend that the information playback side be kept clear of dirt and other soiling and abrasive elements which might impede the laser optic reader of the compact disc player. The jewel box provides this protection by means of a holding member which secures the compact disc through the central aperture therein. The base on which the compact disc rests does not come into contact with the recorded information portion of the playback side. This leaves that portion free from any contact. The jewel box also prevents damage of the compact disc by means of its rigid embodiment.
The jewel box is an attractive package that also makes visible to the user information regarding the compact disc being stored within. When a plurality of jewel boxes are stored face to face, the user can easily observe the various titles displayed on the edge of each box. When the preferred compact disc is selected, the user can find more information on the compact disc by referring to the back side of the jewel box or by reading the literature booklet on the inside of the cover. The jewel box however, has restricting elements that deny the user of simple access to the contents of the jewel box.
When the jewel box is closed, the cover and body are flush with respect to each other, making it difficult to open the jewel box.
Typically, the user will unwittingly grip both the cover and the body with the same finger thereby tending to defeat or inhibit the opening of the box. The thinness of the jewel box adds to this problem. Also, The cover has a tendency to stick to the body at the notch and recess fastener that is used between the cover and body to keep the box closed. While trying to open the jewel box, these two circumstances can cause a person to apply unnecessary pressure to the jewel box, resulting in the cover releasing unexpectedly from the body. The hinges on the jewel box would receive sharp stress from this action. In many cases the hinge extension on the cover will break from this stress. Furthermore, the jewel box might be dropped because of this action, resulting in damage to both the jewel box and compact disc. As a result of the difficulty in opening the jewel box, the jewel box tends to have a shorter life span than what is anticipated for the compact disc. No other art is directly related to solving the problems discussed.
The problems of opening the jewel box are common to people using two hands. The use of one hand to manipulate the jewel box is even more difficult and awkward. Some of the problems discussed can be considered an inconvenience but there are circumstances when the problematic accessibility of the compact disc stored in the favored jewel box deters the use of the compact disc. Those in the profession of playing recorded music, either at social events or on the radio, may be dissuaded from using the preferred storage means by the inconvenience described especially that involving one-handed operation.
When the user is handicapped, not having the full use of hands or fingers, the jewel box can dissuade the user from the compact disc field. The manipulation of the jewel box by arthritic hands can also be most difficult. The use of the jewel box by the user operating an automobile is obviously difficult in that at least one hand should be free for steering the vehicle.